Sherlok cat Love
by Taranie
Summary: Taranie una chica que no recuerda su pasado, un gato con poderes que le ayudará (lo quiera o no) en su búsqueda; una nueva escuela que guarda secretos sobre el pasado de ambos y cuatro chicos (Ken, Armin, Nathaniel y Castiel) dispuestos a robarle el corazón a Taranie ¿Elegirá a uno y dejará su pasado? o ¿preferirá saberlo cueste lo que cueste?
1. Un futuro pasado

Un futuro pasado

No recuerdo nada de mí, solo mi nombre, no recuerdo mi hogar, mis amigos, a mi familia (si es que tengo las dos anteriores) nada de mí; entré a una escuela y mis compañeros son... algo nuevo, es decir no recuerdo si tuve compañeros. Anota que también pasan sucesos extraños alrededor de mí, en la escuela, en la casa y creo que hasta mi casillero está hecho un lio ¡Y también tengo a un gato loco siguiéndome! No tengo nada en contra de los gatos, pero en serio que este me saca de quicio, digo puede hablar en mi cabeza y es muy listo y... es mi único amigo. Pero cada vez que le pregunto sobre mí solo se calla o me dice cosas como "No deberías ver hacia atrás" Si, sé que el pasado ya es historia, pero es mía; debería mandarlo a la perrera

Era ya de noche, acababa de hacer las compras… ¿o era que iba a algún lugar?, no lo recordaba, solo que debía volver _¿A dónde?, _pensaba en mi interior hasta que un maullido me sacó de mis pensamientos, era un lindo gato siamés, pero lo raro era que un ojo lo tenía azul y el otro verde, al igual que los míos. Fui a por el gatito, pero este corrió hacia la calle, en eso un tráiler estaba a punto de aplastarlo. Yo lo intente agarrar, pero se me escapó de las manos. Ahora la criatura en peligro era yo y no ese gato o ¿era gata?

-¡Haaaaa, ayuda!  
-¡Hey cuidado!

Todo se movía lento, sentí una mano que me jalaba y luego un torso cálido. Tenía tanto miedo que cerré los ojos y no los abrí.-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?  
-... (¿Quién es?)  
-Ya no tienes por qué tener los ojos cerrados  
-¿Q-quién eres?  
-Si me muestras tu rostro te diré quién soy  
-V-vale- me retiré de su pecho y alce la vista  
-Ves, es mejor hablar frente a fren... te -Él se puso rojo, tal vez es por el motor del tráiler

-Gracias por ayudarme- le dije  
-Soy...Kentin  
-(Creo que ese nombre ya lo escuche antes... pero... ¿porque sigo aquí?) Taranie… este…  
-¿Si?  
-¿Me sueltas?  
-¿Q-que?... así lo- lo siento  
-... (Enserio que me parece familiar)  
-Y ¿qué hacías a estas horas en la calle?  
-(Es verdad, tenía que... tenía que) no recuerdo  
-¿No lo recuerdas?  
-¿He?... no, solo recuerdo...

^^Retazo de un flashback ^^  
Primer trozo:  
-¡Aléjense!  
-Niña, es por tu bien  
-(No puedo... seguir corriendo pero... no debo dejar que me atrapen, no quiero volver a esa prisión blanca, no quiero...) ¡Y no lo haré!  
-¡Niña entiéndelo es por tu bien!

Segundo trozo:  
+En un salón de pruebas+  
-... ¡Terminamos por hoy!  
-...

-Taranie ¿te pasa algo?  
-¿Cuándo podré salir?  
- Pasado mañana, será tu último día  
-¡Lo dices en serio!

Tercer trozo:  
-... ¿está diciendo que ustedes no fabrican armas?  
-A si es general  
-Y ¿que se supone que hacen?

Cuarto trozo:  
-¡Aléjense de mí!  
-Taranie cálmate es por...  
-¡Por su bien, no quiero hacerles daño!  
-Doctor Odson, sus niveles de epinefrina aumentan hay que...  
-Dejarla ir  
-Pero... ella es…  
-¡Aléjense!  
^^Fin del flashback de dudosa procedencia^^

-¡Haaaaa!  
-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

* * *

Al poco rato, sentía que flotaba, no sabía cómo pero lo sentía, luego… algo me detuvo, sentí de nuevo un torso cálido y luego… el resonar de un corazón que por alguna razón, parecía dolido, muy dolido -(¿Q-que me paso? y además) ¿dónde estoy?

-Sobre mis piernas  
-(¿Que acaba de decir?) - Al mirar mejor, noté que estaba sentada en sus piernas, pero, no me puse roja, tal vez si lo hice pero… yo no lo noté - ¿C-como...?  
-¿...llegaste aquí?  
-Si  
-Gritaste y te desmallaste  
-¿Qué lugar es este?  
-El parque  
-¿Debo preguntar cómo me trajiste aquí?-Creo que mi comentario le causo gracia, porque me despeino -Oyes  
-Lo siento jeje, no pude evitarlo, tu inocencia es graciosa  
-¿Q-que te...?-No pude terminar la frase porque Kentin me puso su mano en mi cabeza y la inclinó hacia su pecho  
-Debes descansar, sé por experiencia que no debes hacer esfuerzos en ese estado  
-Yo... -No recuerdo mucho pero creo que... estaba en un edificio y yo hacía algo con un palo de madera… golpeaba, si eso era, estaba golpeando ¿pero a quién?

-Así que… Taranie ¿cierto?

-Si –Kentin me saco de mis pensamientos, de algún modo me sentía aliviada de estar con él. Le dediqué una sonrisa y se sonrojo. Debe de estar peor de lo que pensaba, esos humos le hicieron mal.

-De pronto te quedaste muda ¿el gato te comió la lengua?

-A decir verdad…

-Lo decía de broma

-No, pero, antes de que ese tráiler casi me atropellara…

-Así que ese gato era tuyo

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Lo vi cuando salía del invernadero de mi escuela, un gato siamés si no me equivoco, pero lo peculiar era que tenía un ojo verde y el otro azul al igual que tú

-Lo sé pero eso no es mi gato

-Y si no es tuyo ¿Por qué lo querías salvar?

-Contestaré a eso con ¿Por qué me salvaste?

-… porque… mira hablando de gatos

-¿Qué?

-Parece que le agradas

"_Mew"_

-¿T-tenía que seguirme?

El mismo cuadrúpedo que casi me hace una muerte segura, estaba parado ahí con los ojos puestos en mí, perecía que me estuviera examinando _"Mew"_

-Tal vez está agradecido de que le salvaras la vida

-… (Estos dos, me dan miedo, mejor me voy)

-¿Pudiste acordar te de algo?

-… (Miéntele, aunque sea tu salvador miéntele) si recordé, me dirigía a mi… apartamento- Me miró como… no lo sé pero me miro, me baje de sus piernas y me despedí de él, al salir del parque sentía un gran nudo en el estómago, no sabía si regresar o… mejor no, tenía ropa de militar y ya saben lo que dicen "Los soldados primero te matan y luego preguntan", raro pero cierto, eso creo. Me aleje de ese lugar pero…

"_Mew"_

-Shu, lárgate de aquí… Dije lárgate, vete, adieu, farvel, addio, adeus.

"_Mew" -_(me sorprende que recuerdes esos idiomas)

-¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

-(Y aquí es donde la inteligencia humana es cuestionada)

-…

-(¿Qué no te das cuenta? mira abajo)

-No manches ¿pero qué mier…?

-(Epa epa, esa boca, tendré que lavártela)

-El g-gato habla

"_Mew_" -(Claro que no, no puedo hablar, puedo pensar)

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-(No tienes donde quedarte ¿cierto?)

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

"Mew" -(Estaba allí, cielos tienes memoria de pez)

-¿Tienes nombre?

-(Sí, me llamo Umbra)

-Y Umbra, ¿sabes algún lugar donde pueda quedarme? -El asintió y lo seguí en silencio, hablando con un gato, cielos, primero me encuentro en una calle sin recordar nada y ahora un gato con telepatía me lleva hacia un lugar donde dormir, ayuda

-(Te callaste de pronto)

-Bueno, no es fácil hablar cuando un gato con telepatía te está guiando hacia un lugar donde pasar la noche- En eso se me vino a la mente. Qué tal si es un árbol o una de esas casas abandonadas en ruinas en donde suelen vivir callejeros

-(Tranquila, no es un árbol… pero lo de la casa, no te lo aseguro)

-¡No te metas en mi cabeza sin antes decírmelo!

-(Sería irrelevante eso ¿no crees?)

-Supongo

"Mew" -(llegamos)

-¿Heh?…. ¿heeeeeeeh?- Efectivamente… bueno casi era una casa en ruinas, ¿a quién engaño? No puedo decir que estaba en ruinas, porque no lo estaba. Tenía una linda fachada con un toque rustico; el jardín y el portón, una maravilla… bueno, eso pienso yo, tal vez porque nunca había vista algo así

-(¿Sigues con energías?)

-Si ¿Por qué?

-(Caminamos como cuatro kilómetros)

-¿En serio? No me di cuenta

-(Dios, tengo que hacer algo con tu memoria de pez, tal vez sepas idiomas incondicionalmente, pero solo eso)

-Que cruel

-(Si si, la maldad en persona, ahora abre la puerta)

-¿Por qué yo?

-(Si no te diste cuenta humana de pacotilla, tienes una llave en el bolsillo del pantalón)

-¿Pero qué…?- Cierto había una llave en mi bolsillo, no sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero llegó a mi bolsillo

-(¿Y bien, te quedaras aquí preguntándole cosas a tu cabeza o entras?)

-¿Heh? Si… Whooaaa

Oficial mente im-pac-ta-da, es decir, era hermosa, todo, la casa por dentro tal como por fuera, incluso creo que el retrete debiera estar tan bonito… ok oficial mente estoy mal MUY mal.

-(Bien, bienvenida a tu nueva casa)

-¿Nueva? ¿Y la vieja?

-(Confía en mí, te conviene no acercarte a ese lugar)

-Si tú lo dices… ¿Dónde dormiré?

-(Donde quieras menos la primera habitación de arriba, esa es la, mía)

-Bien- Subí las escaleras y como dijo había una puerta, pero muy pequeña como para un humano… creo que un niño podría pasar, pero ese no es mi caso, yo… (¿Qué edad tengo?)

-(¡16 años y medio!)

-¡Te dije que no te metieras a mi cabeza!

-(Es que con el pez que tienes por memoria, es difícil evitarlo)

-Asshh, buenas noches Umbra- Me despedí y entre en el cuarto a la derecha que le seguía al de Umbra, muy hermoso y bonito… pero lamentablemente no era un dormitorio precisamente…

-¿En serio? Una biblioteca que rebasa toda ley de construcción de esta casa, lo más normal- Sarcasmo every where, y lo mismo me pasó con las demás a la derecha, pero si soy terca hasta que decidí irme a las de la izquierda después del cuarto de Umbra; primero fue un baño y luego esto… un cuarto que apenas podían caber tres personas

-"Cuarto de invitados", bueno él me dijo que eligiera la que quiera… y esta no será-Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la siguiente, y por fin gracias. Esa noche dormí en los brazos de Morfeo, estaba tan cansada que en cuanto me senté en la cama me dormí al instante.

* * *

**Espero que les gustara, este fic ya lo tenía escrito y seguiré con este, mi vocesita se encargará ahora del de Misao, a el no se le dan mucho las cosas de... de... pues de esto me entienden ¿No?**


	2. Drossel

**Hola y holo a todos. Aquí Luna reportándose con un nuevo capítulo y también darle las gracias y ademas decir que te adoro a DANIMAR45 por ser mi primer review. Les dejo leer de una vez **

* * *

**Drossel**

-Haaahggss buenos días mundo

"_Mew" (Hola Tara)_

-¡Kiaaaa! ¿Qué te pasa?

_-(Dios, te levantaste con el pie izquierdo)_

-Si como digas, ahora ushquele-Me levante y me tomo solo un rato asimilar todo, y cuando digo todo es TODO. Encontré el armario de la ropa, estaba lleno-¿Pero qué changos?- Agarre lo primero que encontré y cuando terminé olía a huevos estrellados y hotcakes-Mmm que bien el desayu… espera (Solo somos Umbra y yo… a menos que le salieran pulgares)- Me fui pensativa escaleras abajo y sin querer me tropecé con alguien… o algo- ¡Haaaaa!, Santa María Madre de Dios de los Santos Cielos ¿Qué eres?¡

**-Mis disculpas, el amo me pidió que le avisara que el desayuno está listo**

-Aja si claro- Parecía un juguete tamaño familiar, tenía el contorno de los ojo azules y todo el metal que tenía era de color blanco, en la cabeza tenía unas especies de coletas. Lo único que parecía ropa en ella eran las telas negras que le cubrían los antebrazos y las pantorrillas. Me paré y ella también, pude notar que en la planta de los pies tenía ruedas y también un delantal gris, no era más alta que yo- bien y ¿Quién es ese tipo al que le dices amo?

_-(El mismo tipo que te llama cerebro de pez)_

- ¿Queee? - Bien no oculte mi asombro y en parte no le creí nada, es decir, es un gato por Dios, ¿cómo un gato puede construir un robot?… ¿cómo un gato puede tomar si quiera un tornillo?.

_-(¿No me crees?, perfectamente razonable)_

-Estoy en blanco

_-__(Si me di cuenta con tu grito de mensa)_

**-Perdón, pero el desayuno se enfría **

_-(Si, en seguida vamos Drossel)_

-¿Drossel?- Ella hiso una reverencia y se fue hacia la cocina… creo. Bueno en cualquier caso, sea ella de metal cocina muy bien, pero tengo que hacer que Umbra me diga cómo es que la armo, si es que él fue quien lo hizo. Él estaba comiendo una especie de pasta en un bol, intente ver que era pero falle, en cambio atraje la atención del gato

_-(Si quieres saberlo, esto no es para humanos)_

-Supongo

_-(¿Quieres saber si fui yo quien construyo a Drossel? Perfectamente razonable)_

-Soy todo oído

_-(Bien, digamos que ayude a construirla… o bueno más específico, diseñe el modelo)_

-¿Te cae?

_-(Supuse que dirías eso, Drossel, trae tus planos)_

-¿He?-Pocos minutos después, la robot trajo una especie de vidrio en sus manos y lo puso en la mesa-¿Qué es eso?

**-Una computadora**

-¿A sí?

_-(Falta que no recuerdes que es eso, hazme el favor de una vez y pregunta)_

-¿Seguro que eres animal y no un extraterrestre de otra dimensión que enviaron para espiar los comportamientos humanos y así poder descubrir una debilidad o poder explotar los recursos de la tierra y eliminarnos para…? Mmhmpp-No pude terminar la frase porque Drossel me tapó la boca-¡Mnhmppm!

_-(¿No sabes cuándo cerrar la boca?)_

Bien, no sé cómo las cosas terminaron hasta este punto, pero estaba a punto de agarrar la cuchara que estaba en la mesa y enterrársela a cualquiera de los dos, una por callarme y al otro por ponerme apodos _– (Metete a una perrera, hazme ese favor a mí)_

_-(No creo que en la perrera acepten gatos)_

-¡Mmnnhhpp mmhpphnh!

_-(¿Heh?)_

**-Creo que la traducción sería "Maldito gato de la c******a"**

"Mew"

**-Entendido**

No sé qué le dijo, pero Drossel me soltó-Te voy a… rayos, computadora ¿en serio?- No sé lo que dije pero parecía satisfecho

_-(¿Qué, no me mandarás a la perrera?)_

-Solo… prosigue

-(_Bien_)-No sé cómo lo consiguió pero encendió la computadora con apariencia de vidrio- (Drossel, al principio sería un robot espía, pero, después del "incidente" todas sus funciones fueron… canceladas permanentemente)

-Si fueron canceladas ¿cómo es que está aquí?... y ¿de qué incidente estás hablando?

-(_A eso voy. Un… amigo mío y yo, la encontramos abandonada en uno de los depósitos de… bueno en realidad no importa, la trajimos aquí y la encendimos quitando todas sus antiguas funciones, matar, espiar, esas cosas; al principio no dejaba de esconderse en los ductos de ventilación, bajo las mesas detrás de puertas, incluso la agarramos infraganti husmeando el retrete_)

**-No está en mi memoria eso, así que no puedes afirmarlo**

-(_Si bueno, esa es la historia de Drossel_)

-Bien… espera, dijiste que tú y tu amigo la trajeron aquí

**-El señor Odson ya no está con nosotros**

-¿Se murió?

-(_¡Pero claro que no pez!_)

-¡Que dejes de llamarme pez c**o!

-(_Te lo __advertí_)

-¿Qué?

-(_Drossel, sabes qué hacer, anda_)

**-Si señor**

Drossel se fue hacia el baño en la planta de arriba, me quise ir pero Umbra no me dejo- Deja pasar- El negó con la cabeza, intenté saltar por arriba pero… aashh ese gato tiene un CI muy alto, Drossel regresó unos minutos después con una cubeta pequeña un jabón de barra y un cepillo de dientes… mi cepillo de dientes-No te bañarás con mi cepillo Umbra

-(_Soy animal más no soy puerco_)

-Seh… Drossel ¿para qué es la cubeta?

**-No tendré remordimientos**

-Espera ¿Qué changos…?- Drossel se acercó a mí con cubeta en mano y de sus coletas salieron una especie de brazos que evitaron que saliera corriendo, restregó el jabón en mi cepillo y… y -¡Ho rayos, ya sea a donde va esto!

-(_Ya lo dedujiste pez_)

-Aleja esa cosa de mí

-(_Mmm, no lo creo, Drossel lávale la boca hasta que le salgan burbujas por la nariz_)

**-Será un placer**

-Maldita sea deten… glubglub glob- Bien estaba empezando a odiar esta casa y a sus habitantes… pero quiero saber quién es ese tal Odson. Si bien no quiero estar aquí, tengo que averiguar más sobre mí y quién soy.

Días después me empecé a acostumbrarme más a la casa (aunque rompiera toda ley de la construcción y el espacio). Fueron días maravillosos, tal vez esto se siente tener una familia, estar enojado con los demás, reírte de sus tonterías, preocuparse por los otros (Aun que Umbra sea un Pinshi mandón de pacotilla que esconde secretos hasta en sus pulgas). No me gustaría que nada cambiara, levantarme hasta las 9 de la mañana y desayunar, conocer más a Drossel y aprender una que otra cosa sobre mi pasado (pero estoy dispuesta a saber todo). Nada debe cambiar aquí nunca.


End file.
